


Kisses at Closure

by space_lace



Category: SKET Dance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_lace/pseuds/space_lace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's getting late and Michiru finds Agata sleeping at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses at Closure

It's later than he thought it would be once Michiru finishes with his homework. He finds it easier to do it alone in school rather than with his family around, who could get quite loud, especially the days when his younger cousins came over to play, as they were supposed to do today.

Now, he makes his way out of the classroom to go back to the student council room to get his uniform jacket – it is getting rather cold now, as they are closing in on Christmas and the end of the term – that he didn't think of bringing to the classroom when he first went there.

Sliding the door open, he steps in and blinks.

There, sitting in the chair behind the desk is none other than Agata. He's slid down the chair, half lying in it as he sleeps. He looks rather comfortable.

But the school is getting locked up for the night soon, and he can't let the president of the student council be locked in like that, even if he sometimes feels like locking his friend into a room and not letting him out again because of how annoying he can get.

He purses his lips, tapping his finger against his cheek as he considers the best method to wake the black haired teen up. Giving a light huff, he walks over to the sleeping Agata, to speak into his ear.

”If you don't wake up right now.... I'll kiss you.”

He sees the slight twitch of an eyebrow, and the small movement of Agata's position. Pulling back to just look at him for a while, he wonders if Agata really thinks that he can trick Michiru into believeing that he's still sleeping. He puts a hand on the armrest, making the chair dip slightly to the side as he leans on it, bending forward.

There, a few decimeter away from Agata's face, he waits.

Several minutes pass without anything happening. The only sound that can be heard is the ticking of the clock. He watches Agata's face as the light slowly changes. There's a warm hue in the sky as the sun has almost set.

Then, he sees Agata's left eye open just a fragment, and the president's right hand starts to move up to the back of Michiru's head. He knows that Agata was waiting for him to kiss him, but he won't let things go his way that easily.

As Agata's eyes open more, he leans down, tilts his head and...bites Agata's nose.

Agata's eyes grow wide, and he lets out a startled yelp. He wasn't expecting that! Michiru pulls back, giving him an innocent smile. ”Do you really think I'm that stupid?”

Rubbing his nose, Agata laughs nervously. ”You promised a kiss, not that you'd try to turn me into that guy in Harry Potter.” For that, he earns himself a smack on the head, as Michiru backs away to go and get his jacket.

”Then I guess next thing I should do is shave your hair and make you bald as a monk.” His arms slips through the sleeves of his uniform, and he starts to button it up. ”The gate's getting locked soon, so you better hurry up.”

”Seriously?” Agata looks at the clock on the wall before getting out of his chair. ”Crap, I need to get home!” Home to his dear little sister, no doubt. The guy just can't stop doting on her.

Michiru wraps his muffler around his neck, tugging at the hair that got caught beneath it. ”Hai hai, get dressed or you won't get home at all tonight.” At those words, Agata hurriedly pulls on his jacket, buttoning it up before grabbing his bag to follow Michiru out the door.

He slings an arm around the shorter ones shoulders, giving him a wide grin. ”So you're not gonna give me a kiss for waking up?”

Michiru chuckles. ”Be nice and you might get a kiss good night.”


End file.
